


Tu n'es plus là

by Zaneey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: this is just sad actually
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: Juste un moment dans le semblant de vie que mène Charles après que Erik l'ait lâchement abandonné sur la plage.





	Tu n'es plus là

Assis dans mon fauteuil roulant, qui ne me quitte plus maintenant, je regarde la pluie tomber sur le jardin de l'école pour surdoués du Professeur Charles-Xavier. C'est moi quoi. Sauf qu'on a oublié de préciser que le jeune professeur d'aujourd'hui pile 33 ans n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. JE ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'ai même plus l'envie de faire cours. Alors que c'est ce qui me tenais en vie. Avant. Avant toi. Avant que tu reviennes. Après que tu m'aies trahi. Et aujourd'hui, pour mon anniversaire, tu n'es pas là.

Je t'ai toujours adoré. Erik. Mon vieil ami. Et, depuis quelques années, bien trop courtes mais tellement belles, mon amour. Puis tu es parti, tu m'as trahi. Pour la deuxième fois. La première en tant qu'ami, la seconde en tant qu'amant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as détruit -pour une seconde fois -, à quel point la plaie béante, à vif, incapable de cicatriser, dans mon cœur déchiré est horrible à supporter.

Tu sais Erik, j'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air. Vraiment. Je me suis dit que sans toi, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue et au diable tous les enfants, les élèves, les amis mutants qui comptaient sur moi, qui étaient prêt à me suivre.

Je voulais juste mourir. Et j'ai presque réussi. Je me suis tranché les veines dans le Cérébros, le casque encore sur la tête, vestige d'une énième tentative infructueuse pour te retrouver. Seulement, Hank m'a trouvé et m'a soigné. Ce jour là, je l'ai engueulé si fort qu'il m'a évité une semaine. Sous la coup de l'émotion, je suis parti en pleurant.

Je n'ai pas retenté le suicide. Mais j'y songe. Tu vas me dire en riant "Où est passé mon Charles, l'éternel altruiste optimiste ?". Tu veux la réponse ? Il est mort, Erik. Et c'est toi qui l'a tué en le trahissant. Et je suis sûr que tu t'en fous !

-" Snif... Putain ! J'en ai marre de pleurer comme une madeleine à chaque fois que je pense à toi ! Erik Lenhsherr , même loin de moi tu me pourris la vie ! Partout où tu passes tu fous le bordel ! Snif ! " fais-je en essuyant rageusement mes larmes. Même si il n'y a personne dans cette aile de l'école, que je suis le seul à utiliser, je ne veux pas me laisser aller.

Je regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Il y a du vent. Soudain je sens un pour sur mon épaule, mon cœur s'affole, j'entends un rire, ton rire. Ce rire rauque et explosif qui me faisait sourire comme un imbécile heureux quand je l'entendais.

Je pose ma main en fermant doucement les yeux sur la tienne, sur mon épaule, mais je ne rencontre que mon corps.

-"Encore une putain d'illusion ! " je crie rageusement en me frappant l'épaule d'un coup de poing.

Je garde les yeux fermés. Ils se remplissent de larmes. Je sens mes sourcils remonter et ma bouche se tordre. Je sens mon nez qui me pique et les larmes qui roulent seules sur mes joues déjà striées de larmes. Je ne les retiens pas. Je ne les retiens plus. J'en ai assez de me contrôler, assez de cette vie, assez de l'amour. Je suis lassé des sentiments, lassé des dommages qu'ils provoquent, lassé d'être quelqu'un d'assez con pour s'attacher à une personne en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle peut faire.

Je n'en peux plus.

Hank entre.

-"Charles euh... Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir ? Écoute ça fait presque une semaine que tu es là, sans rien faire, à scruter dehors je-ne-sais-quoi et si c'est Erik que tu attends il...

\- Dégage ! Je lui crie entre mes dents, la voie tremblante. Laisse-moi. fais-je plus bas sans me retourner.

\- Non. "

Je me retourne et Hank peut contempler ce que je deviens. Il regarde mon visage mouillé de larmes, mes joues striées, mes cernes énormes sous mes yeux, d'un bleu éclatant de malice autrefois, et maintenant d'un bleu-acier terne, mes cheveux bruns en pagaille et ma barbe trop négligée.

-" Qu'as tu dis, Hank ? fais-je sur un ton de défi.

\- J'ai dit «non». Je ne te laisserais pas continuer à t'autodétruire, à t'enfermer dans tes souvenirs avec Erik et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Et n'ajoutons pas non plus que je ne suis pas un imbécile et que j'ai très bien vu les marques sur tes bras. Charles tu te mutiles ? Tu en es donc arrivé à ce point ? Tu es tellement désespéré que la souffrance psychique que tu t'infliges ne te suffit plus ? Tu as tant besoin de te punir, Charles ?

\- Tais toi... Arrête de me dire des trucs pareil... je grogne entre mes dents, mais ma voix tremble et je me voûte un peu.

\- Non je n'arrêterais pas. Tu te punis de quoi en plus ? Tu n'as rien fait ! Charles ! Tu n'es pas fautif ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Erik est un connard qui te blesse...

\- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE ! " je hurle, hors de moi.

Hank, sous le choc, ne répond rien. Je m'approche de lui en roulant et plante mes yeux injectés de sang dans les siens.

-"Je t'interdis d'insulter Erik, petite merde ! je murmure dans une rage contenue.

\- Okay sauf que ton Erik, comme tu dis, il est pas tant que ça à toi si il est parti. me réplique-t-il avec froideur pendant que je recule.

\- Ne dis pas ça... je gémis. Ne me dis pas des choses terribles comme ç...

\- Si ! Je te le dis et te le dirais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes Charles ! Erik est parti... Il nous a trahi. Il t'as trahi.

\- S'il te plaît, Hank... fais-je toujours en gémissant et me prenant la tête à deux mains.

\- D'accord. C'est un fait. Et alors ? Ça change quoi ?

\- Ça change tout ! je crie ou gémis, je ne sais pas. Ça change absolument tout !

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Pour moi, pour les autres, rien n'a changé. reprend Hank de son ton froid. Ce qui a changé pour toi, c'est que tu te sentais aimé, chéri, entouré de bras forts et protecteurs et du jour au lendemain... il mime une explosion avec ses doigts. Pouuufff... plus rien. alors évidement ça fait un choc, ça change, en effet. Sauf que toi tu dois te rendre à l'évidence Charles ! Si Erik est parti, c'est qu'il ne t'aimait plus !"

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête que je comprimait entre mes mains. « Erik ne m'aimait plus ». Et si il ne m'avait jamais aimé ? Non ce n'est pas le genre d'Erik. Et pourtant...

-"Arrête de te punir ! C'est lui le fautif qui te fais souffrir !

\- Mais si... c'est ma faute si il est parti... J'ai fais quelque chose et...

\- Et quoi ? puis avisant mon silence, Hank reprend. Tu vois ? Tu ne sais pas. Et la preuve : c'est parce que tu n'as rien fait Charles. Erik n'est pas parti à cause de toi. Enfin merde ! Le plus grand mental existant au monde ne comprend pas ça ? Il y a erreur sur la personne !

\- Laisse-moi je te prie..." je murmure en me passant une main sur le visage.

Hank, qui doit penser qu'il n'a plus rien à dire pour me faire souffrir, se retire de la pièce tandis que je retourne devant la fenêtre.

Il est parti... donc... c'est sa faute.

J'ai un souvenir d'une fois, alors que tu me faisais l'amour, Erik, toujours aussi bien et c'était toujours aussi bon. Et je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de plaisir sous tes coups de reins en moi qui me rendaient fou et me faisaient perdre la raison.

C'était au début de notre relation. Et tu m'avais demandé doucement " Pourquoi tu ne veux pas crier?Pourquoi tu ne te lâches pas ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout contrôler Charles ?" et je t'avais répondu, m'agrippant aux draps de toute la forces de mes mains faibles, les yeux larmoyants " je ne crie pas, ne me lâche pas car je veux contrôler. Je veux contrôler parce que c'est la sûreté. Je veux contrôler mon engagement dans cette relation afin de ne pas souffrir. Tu as des antécédents, Erik. Mh ! Lehnsherr. Tu m'as trahi une fois. Pourquoi pas une... deuxième ?". Et tu t'étais alors penché vers moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement, lentement, passionnément, comme tu le faisait si bien et tu m'avais murmuré à l'oreille " Je ne partirais plus car je t'aime" , puis me léchant l'oreille et me masturbant d'une main, tu avais prononcé ces mots d'une façon si sensuelle que j'avais jouit en criant dès que tu les eut susurrés : " Je t'aime, Charles-Xavier. ".

Et moi, pauvre jeune homme que j'étais, je suis tombé dans tes filets, avec amour, avec passion, irrémédiablement et sans retour. Et c'était bien putain ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas, Erik ?

La pluie a cessé. Le tonnerre gronde à présent.

Tu m'aimes hein ? C'est marrant parce que... ben j'ai plus trop l'impression ?

Tu es parti... donc... c'est ta faute.

Bien.

Les choses ont été tirées au clair.

Parfait.

Mes sourcils se froncent, mon regard se fait dur et je sèche mes larmes les dents serrées.

Tu ne m'aimes plus ? À la bonne heure. Plus d'attaches plus d'entraves. Plus de boulet en forme de sentiment à traîner. Très bien.

À partir de ce jour, Erik Lehnsherr, je prends une décision. Et je m'y tiendrais. Je te le promets.

Erik Lehnsherr, je te promets de ne plus jamais t'aimer. Jamais.

Tiens je vais même te haïr. Et quand on se reverra, tu verras toi, l'effet que ça fait de se sentir aimé puis plus rien, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage maigre à faire peur et j'ouvre la fenêtre.

Le tonnerre gronde et entre en résonance avec ma haine nouvelle pour toi, mon amour, pendant que je crie ton nom et que je te hais de toutes mes forces.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était juste triste. Je l'avais dit. Des remarques sur un truc qui ne vous a pas plu?


End file.
